Detour
by HenlyK
Summary: Sam Witwicky's parents are away, and his guardian - the Autobot, Bumblebee - intends to give his charge a weekend he'll never forget. Pre-RotF.


A warm, Saturday afternoon. Sam Witwicky, having slept in, was getting dressed, contemplating how he and Bumblebee could make the most of his parents being away. Sam decided it would be nice to to have a short drive through Mission City, to the outcrop overlooking the forest near the city's edge. Sam got out of the Camaro and stood near the edge, feeling the gentle breeze ruffle his hair.

Ever since Sam and Bumblebee met last year, they had been content just to be in each other's company. However, a new feeling had been developing between them during the conflict with the Decepticons. Something deep and exciting, but both of them were unsure about mentioning it to the other. After a while of peace and relaxation, Sam got back inside Bumblebee. The engine revved up, and they both headed back into the city.

On the way back, Sam realised that they were talking an unusual route.

"Hey, 'Bee, where are we going?"

The 'bot didn't respond, other than tightening Sam's seatbelt. The boy didn't know what to say (other than "no no no no no no no no", of course), but he trusted his guardian and enjoyed the ride. After a few more strange turns Sam began to recognise where 'Bee was taking him.

It was early evening when the 'bot pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse near an old car impound lot on the edge of the city, near where he had encountered a certain Decepticon before. Bumblebee undid the seatbelt and opened his doors to let Sam out. The big 'bot crouched down and made a pointing gesture telling Sam to wait. Bee, looking around, entered the warehouse on his own. Sam waited pateintly, wondering what his guardian was up to. He paced around, kicking the sandy grit. After a minute or two, he heard a short, loud beep coming from inside the warehouse. With a deep breath, still unaware of his fate, Sam slid the warehouse door open and looked inside.

In the darkness of the warehouse, surrounded by the orange glow of lit candles, Bumblebee knelt on the ground, waiting. Beneath his crotch plate, a pile of soft cushions for his boy to lie on.

"'Bee, what..."

The 'bot tapped the pile of cushions with his servos and dimmed one of his optics to wink, beckoning his boy closer. Closing the warehouse door behind him, Sam walked over and jumped onto the pile, adjusting them for more comfort. Bumblebee nuzzled Sam's face, pinning the boy down against the cushions, his engine rumbling with a low growl. Sam had a pretty strong hunch what 'Bee was trying to get at.

A sensation of unease rose through Sam's body, pitting itself in his chest, squirming around and making him feel dizzy. This was a big step in their relationship, and one he was still uncertain about making. Bumblebee could sense his boy's nervousness, and rubbed a servo against his cheek to loosen him up. Sam looked up and gave a nod, smiling - he felt that he was ready. Whatever he and Bumblebee did, he knew it would be fun.

With a quiet, metallic whirr, Bumblebee's crotch plate parted to reveal a strange, metallic object which gradually extended and thickened, unfurling and building upon itself to form the 'bot's spike. Thick, snake-like, and pointed at the tip, ridged with black, silver and yellow linking plates. At least two feet long, pulsing with energon. Without warning, Sam grabbed Bumblebee's massive appendage and started massaging and sucking. Bumblebee squirmed and moaned with pleasure, bobbing his head and clicking his servos, until suddenly, his spike burst forth with cycled energon. Sam gulped down the surging, hot liquid - barely able to handle the sheer volume.

When the ejaculation had ceased, Sam dropped back onto the cushions, trying to control his breath. Satisfied, Bumblebee rubbed Sam's head. He scooped the boy up and lifted him up to his face. He pointed at the boy's jeans, then pointed down. Now it was his turn.

"How... how are you going to-"

'Bee interrupted by delicately placing a servo on Sam's lips, shushing the boy. With some hesitation, Sam dropped his jeans and boxers, hoping his guardian knew what to do. Sam's was already hard and ready, but Bumblebee abruptly tilted his head back. He placed Sam back on the floor and looked at the Sam's penis. After a few seconds, Bumblebee erupted with laughter, his erect spike flailing, slapping Sam's face up and down.


End file.
